japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Sarada
Uchiha Sarada (うちはサラダ) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Konohamaru. She is the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. She is also the niece of the late Uchiha Itachi. Including the granddaughter of Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku, Haruno Mebuki and Haruno Kizashi. Sarada looks like her father, and acts like him in some ways. But she acts like her mother overall. Sarada admires her #1 Idol and role model, Uzumaki Naruto. She wants to follow in Naruto's footsteps to become a great shinobi, and to become a great Hokage just like him. Background Sarada was born to Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Since Sakura refused to leave Sasuke's side during his journey, even while she was pregnant. Sarada was born in one of Orochimaru's hideouts with Karin's help as a midwife. Due to this, no records of her birth were available at the Konoha Hospital. She grew up in Konoha predominantly with just her mother, due to her father leaving on a long-term mission to search for the threat that Otsutsuki Kaguya was preparing for. Although Sarada remembers her father holding her hand with her mother when she was a toddler, which hinted that he was part of her life for the first couple of years before leaving for his mission. At some point, Sarada became ill and afterwards, began wearing glasses. Due to her father's absence, it led Sarada to frequently question where her father was, including her own identity. Personality Sarada's personality is deprived from both her parents, although she takes after her mother more which was noted by Uzumaki Naruto when they were chatting about her father. While she is friendly, sociable, and polite, she has a fierce temper similar to her mother's. She also doesn't back down from an argument. Like her mother, when Sarada is frustrated or excited, she ends her sentences with "Shannaro!" (しゃーんなろー). Like her father, she keeps a aloof and calm demeanor, unless she is provoked. Sarada has a close attachment to her parents, whom she affectionately calls "Papa" and "Mama", despite being apart from her father for many years. Unlike her parents in their childhood, Sarada is never overconfident nor obsessed with boys. But is modest and treats her classmates nicely, especially her friends Akimichi Chocho and Uzumaki Boruto. Despite Sarada often bickering with Boruto and her rivalry with him, they are close friends and she cares about him greatly. Sarada even went as far as to encourage her father to make Boruto his student after she witnessed how much effort he put in to trying to learn the Rasengan. When Sasuke finally did decide to accept Boruto as his student, Sarada became excited on Boruto's behalf. Sarada is also a curious child; regardless of finding Boruto annoying, she tails him around the village, observing him. She comes to the conclusion that they indeed have something in common (both of them want to spend more time with their fathers), displaying keen insight. Sarada also has great respect for Naruto, and it was due to her admiration for him that she made it her goal to become Hokage. Also, like her father, Sarada has critical thinking habits, showing a keen and analytical mind, which aids her in battle to better read an enemy's attack. Before her Ninja Academy graduation, Sarada questioned the meaning of a shinobi due the fact her father's duties as a shinobi kept him away from home for many years. Sarada has a good relationship with her mother, although she questioned the validity of her parents' marriage due to her mother's hesitation to talk about her father's absence and his mission, leading her suspect her parents were keeping secrets from her. As a result, she considered medical-nin to be secretive, even though her mother is hailed as a great medical-nin herself. It is also suggested Sarada is reckless like her mother, such as when Sarada secretly left the village to look for her father despite the danger she was putting herself in. When she mistakenly believed Sakura was not her biological mother, Sarada was became distraught and in her anger, denounced any connection to her mother. However, Naruto was able to calm her down by telling her a real family is made out of love rather than blood, and Sarada decided Sakura was her mother no matter what. Once Sakura did confirmed that Sarada was her biological child from the start. Sarada, who happened to already witnessed interactions between her parents that proved that they loved one another finally agreed, stating that all that mattered was the bond between them. Which had effectively reconcile her with her mother. Much like her uncle, Uchiha Itachi, Sarada is very loyal to the village and is a firm believer in the Will of Fire, making her one of the few members of the Uchiha clan to not fall victimized to the Curse of Hatred. Due to Sasuke being absent for most of her life because of his mission, Sarada grew up not knowing her father. Over the years, she was always curious about her father and questioned her mother about his whereabouts countless times, and she even became unsure about whether he really cared about the two of them at all. Growing up without a father was something that deeply troubled Sarada, and seeing all of her friends and peers enjoying time with their own fathers, left Sarada craving for her father's affection. Despite Sarada's claims that she doesn't remember Sasuke at all, she apparently has some memories of him from her early childhood. Such as him and Sakura holding her hands when she was a toddler, this hints Sasuke was more actively involved in her life before he left. Moments before she finally met with Sasuke, the excitement of seeing him for the first time in years had led Sarada to finally awakened her Sharingan. Her initial impression of her father was disappointing due to Sasuke's seemingly cold indifference to her and his refusal to answer her questions regarding his absence, which greatly upset Sarada and even made her cry. Despite this, she still hoped to understand him more and have some kind of relationship with him. After the ordeal with Uchiha Shin and realizing that Sasuke does indeed care very deeply for Sarada and her mother, her relationship with him improves significantly. As shown where she was able to talk to her father with ease during their first family dinner together, and to her joy when he hugged her and affectionately poked her on the forehead before leaving to continue his mission. Although Sarada loves her father, she still doubted that he would come to watch her perform in the Chunin Exams, and desires to follow a different path than him. But was said to be happier than even Sakura when he returned. Appearance Sarada has a fair complexion, and inherited the onyx hair and eyes from her father. She has straight shoulder-length hair that parts on the left side of her forehead while tucked behind her ear on the right, framing the left side of her face. Her eyes are framed by a pair of red glasses, which were given to her by Karin. As noted by Uzumaki Naruto, while for the most part she resembles Sasuke, she acts like Sakura — especially when angered. In the epilogue, Sarada's outfit consisted of a pink jacket over a yellow jumper, underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie, red skirt and black open-toed boots. By the time of Naruto Gaiden, Sarada wears a red sleeveless qipao shirt similar to Sakura's second outfit, with the Uchiha crest on the back. Along with a pair of light-coloured shorts, purple thigh-length stockings, black shinobi sandals and long purple arm warmers, similar to her father's first outfit. In the Boruto movie, she also wears a Konoha forehead protector around her forehead with her bangs hanging over it. Abilities Sarada's abilities are largely unknown, but she is stated to have inherited Sasuke's talent, indicating that she is a gifted kunoichi. Furthermore, she was noted by Chocho to be easily able to pass her Ninja Academy graduation exams. She could also single-handedly defeat dozens of Shin clones with a single punch, decimating the area in the process. Like her father, Sarada is noted to have excellent skill in using shurikenjutsu, being able to curve her shuriken easily, as well as being shown to be capable of using wires effectively. Chakra Like her mother, Sarada has excellent and precise chakra control even before she became a genin. Taijutsu Sarada has high agility, able to easily avoid a Shin clone's weapons before she awakened her Sharingan. She also has quick reflexes, able to intercept a sneak-attack from Shin's creature before it could capture her. Thus, she can control and release it from a single point in her body with precise timing, resembling super strength. By doing so through her fists, she can release it as a tremendous force capable of upturning the area around her9 and sending opponents crashing while leaving craters behind. Sharingan Sarada has high agility, able to easily avoid a Shin clone's weapons before she awakened her Sharingan. She also has quick reflexes, able to intercept a sneak-attack from Shin's creature before it could capture her. Thus, she can control and release it from a single point in her body with precise timing, resembling super strength. By doing so through her fists, she can release it as a tremendous force capable of upturning the area around her, and sending opponents crashing while leaving craters behind. Epilogue After Uzumaki Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him. But Sarada did follow and observe him from afar, keeping herself hidden behind him. Later when she arrived home, she told Sakura that boys are stupid, but remarked that Boruto and herself had some things in common, like their similar wishes towards their fathers. Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Sarada questions the very meaning about becoming a shinobi and doesn't see why it was important. Soon, Sarada becomes depressed that everyone is training with, or spending time with their fathers. While she has never formally met her own father, who left when she was still an infant. When questioning the validity of her mother's marriage to her father, Sakura gets angry and accidentally destroys the house (apparently again), causing her to faint. Moving her mother to Shizune's place, Sarada returns to her home's ruins to retrieve their important belongings, only to discover that the picture of her mother and father together is a fake. This discovery leads Sarada to discover the existence of Karin who, like her, wears glasses and has an association with her father. Thus this discovery visually starts disturbing her. She was later approached by Shizune, who was surprised by Sarada's doubts of her lineage. While Shizune insisted the young Uchiha's doubts were false, Sarada revealed she already knew there were no records of her birth at any hospital in Konoha. When she demanded Shizune tell her about it, Shizune simply stayed quiet with a regretful look like Sakura did, furthering Sarada's doubts. Later, after speaking with Mitsuki about the nature of identity crisis, and Chocho's offhanded suggestion of leaving the village for self-discovery, Sarada decided to do just that. When she went to approach the Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, for his blessings to leave the village including an idea as to where Sasuke and Karin might be. She overheard to her shock that Naruto has been in contact with Sasuke all this time and was going to meet with him. Sarada decided to follow the Hokage in hopes of finally meeting and asking her father for the truth. To her surprise, she was followed by Chocho, who was blissfully unaware of Sarada's goals despite having similar ones. After the Hokage left, Boruto soon arrived with Mitsuki and to deliver a lunch prepared by the Hokage's wife for his trip. After Nara Shikamaru told them that the Hokage already left, an annoyed Boruto decided to leave it at that, until Sarada offered to take it to Naruto. While Boruto found the idea pointless, Sarada spoke of how important it was since it was made by someone who loves the Hokage. Seeing the determination in her eyes, without asking why, Boruto agreed to let her take the lunch, to which Chocho joined Sarada. Soon afterwards, Chocho became exhausted from running. They were then intercepted by a young boy named Shin, who surprised Sarada with his Sharingan and status as an Uchiha. Sarada is confused by this as her mother told her that her father was the last Uchiha. Shin was determined to take Sarada captive, but Sarada and Chocho quickly battled the boy. The fight was soon interrupted by Naruto, who already knew the kunoichi were following him. After a quick display of the Seventh Hokage's power, Shin was instructed by a small creature with the Sharingan as well to retreat, prompting him to teleport himself and the creature. With everything calming down, Naruto decided to let the two kunoichi join him and meet up with Sasuke. Wanting to know more about her father, she asked Naruto. He told her about how he was the best in his graduating class, handsome, and popular with the women which made her happy. But was also sad to hear how anti-social he was. Finally, she was very happy to hear from Naruto that she inherited both her father's and her mother's positive traits. Later, as they finally approached the location where they were to finally meet her father, Sarada used the excuse of having to go to the bathroom so she can go on ahead of Naruto and Chocho (who wanted to rest). She became excited to finally see her father again after so long, by finally awakening her Sharingan in the process. Suddenly, she was approached by Sasuke himself. While initially tearfully happy to see him, Sarada became horrified as the estranged father, concerned it was the enemy and not realizing it was his own daughter, drew his sword at Sarada. As Sasuke began his attack, a frightened Sarada called him "Papa", making Sasuke stop upon realizing who she is. Naruto and Chocho quickly arrived afterwards, to which Sasuke scolded Naruto for bringing children. Sarada however began asking many questions to her estranged father, only for Sasuke to simply tell her it didn't concern her. Heartbroken by her father's indifference towards her, Sarada ran out crying. Later Naruto went to console the distraught girl, insisting to Sarada that her father was a good man despite his attitude, which failed to cheer her up. Thus causing her to internally call out to her mother. Moments afterwards, Shin appeared again with his father. Sasuke quickly appeared to aid Naruto against this enemy. As Sasuke quickly faced off against the mysterious man, Sarada watched in awe when Sasuke quickly won the first scuffle, to which Naruto assured her that her father wasn't fighting seriously yet. The man then introduced himself as Uchiha Shin, shocking Sarada that he had the same name as his son. Adult-Shin then used his dojutsu to manipulate Sasuke's sword into stabbing Naruto before he launched his blades at Sarada, forcing Sasuke to shield his daughter with his body. As adult-Shin went to strike again, Sakura appeared and quickly pummelled the man into submission. As Sakura began apologizing for not giving her an honest heart to heart conversation sooner, Sasuke insisted it wasn't her fault. Suddenly, the Sharingan creature appeared again, teleporting both Shin, his son and Sakura. Afterwards, they headed to Orochimaru's hideout. Sarada asked Suigetsu to help her find out if Karin was her real mother. After running a DNA test from genetic samples retrieved from Karin's desk (which was Sarada's own umbilical cord) and Sarada's cheek, Suigetsu nonchalantly informed Sarada of her mother being Karin. After scolding Suigetsu, Naruto reminded Sarada that they were leaving to save her mother, only for her to reply in a fit of rage that Sakura was not her mother and that she wanted nothing to do with her. After a talk from Naruto, Sarada remembered moments with her mother, deciding she did want to save Sakura. With Sasuke's abilities awakened, he found Shin's hideout and manifested his Susanoo to take them there. Observing her father's power, she concludes that while he may not be the best person, he was impressive. Upon arriving at their destination, Sarada began wondering how her father really felt about Sakura. Despite her concerns, Naruto gave her a comforting look, making her realize she only needed to focus on saving her mother first. They ultimately found Sakura engaged in battle with Shin. Sasuke quickly subdued Shin with Susanoo. As Sasuke checked on his wife's injuries, Sarada smiled with delight to see that her parents' love for each other was genuine. Shin then ordered his clones to distract the enemies while he escaped. Everyone watched in surprise as the clones all attacked him, with one of the clones simply explaining that they outgrew their need of him. Thousands of Shin clones of different builds and sizes then appeared. As Naruto and Sasuke fought them off easily, Shin attempted to escape and use his creature to capture Sarada and Chocho. Sarada saw through this and quickly crushed the creature. She then joined the fight, amazing everyone by showcasing the same immense strength her mother learned to decimate the area and several Shin clones. After the battle came to a close, Sarada was embraced by her mother who voiced her relief of Sarada being okay. Sakura explained that she was aware of Sarada's doubts and insisted that she was her mother. Sarada agreed, adding that the only thing that mattered was that their hearts were connected. Turning her attention to her father, she asked him if he truly believed that he was connected to her mother. Which he confirmed by saying that both he and Sakura have Sarada as a daughter, moving the young Uchiha to tears. After leaving the Shin clones at the Konoha Orphanage, they returned to the village where they met up with Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino who had just returned from a mission. When Ino tried talking to Sasuke, Sarada interrupted her after mistakenly believing that the older kunoichi was attracted to her father, which amused Sakura. That night, Sarada had her first family dinner with Sasuke. After an unknown amount of time, Sarada and Sakura met with Sasuke at the village gates as Sasuke prepared to leave to continue his mission. When Sarada showed sadness at the prospect of her father leaving again, Sasuke surprised her by pulling her into a hug before he affectionately poked her on the forehead saying that he would see her again soon, making Sarada smile. Sarada would look confused, as her mother leaned in to receive the same sort of affection from her father. She then waved goodbye to her father as he left. At the Ninja Academy, Sarada was approached by Boruto who thanked her for delivering the lunch to his father. Sarada replied however, that it was she who should be thanking him for giving her the opportunity to realize that her dream is to become Hokage. Which was a dream goal that Boruto scoffed at. When she returned home, Sarada smiled happily while looking at the new photo that she had taken with both of her parents. Film Appearances Boruto movie After becoming a genin, Sarada is assigned to Team Konohamaru with Boruto and Mitsuki. During a mission to capture a giant panda, Sarada gets into an argument with Boruto over whether it is a normal panda or an aggressive bear that looks like a panda. When Boruto shows off his prodigious talent and gets in the way of Sarada's attack by using multiple shadow clones, Sarada scolds him for being reckless and makes a resolution to herself not to lose to Boruto. After Konohamaru subdues the bear with the use of a Kote, he gives them a demonstration of the device's abilities and uses it to create a Rasengan and launch it through the air, leaving Sarada and her team-mates greatly impressed. However, the Rasengan actually veers off course and ends up destroying a farmer's house, angering the locals. When they report to Naruto after the mission, she becomes worried about Boruto after the boy argues with his father for always working and warns him to not miss Himawari's birthday party. Afterwards, Sarada and Mitsuki meet with Boruto and inform him that the Chunin Exams will be starting soon. When Boruto declares that he does not want to take part in the Exams, he and Sarada get into an argument which results in Sarada scolding him by saying that he is getting in the way of her achieving her dream to become Hokage. Boruto retorts that if she wants to be Hokage, she should spend the rest of her life alone otherwise it will cause issues for those around her. Sarada realizes that Boruto is simply upset because of his father not being able to spend enough time with him, and tries to cheer Boruto up by encouraging him to take the Exams with them so that they can show their amazing abilities to Naruto. When asked by Boruto if she thought her father would watch her in the Chunin Exams, Sarada said she doubted it. After briefly discussing Sasuke with her team-mates, Mitsuki says that his parent told him that Sasuke was the only person who could fight evenly with Naruto, causing both Sarada and Boruto to become curious about Mitsuki's parentage. However, just before Mitsuki can reveal to them who the parent is, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick up Boruto for Himawari's birthday party. Later as Boruto begins training with Konohamaru in order to learn the Rasengan, Sarada watches him from afar. After days of hard work, Sarada observes as Boruto shows Sasuke his new Rasengan, but when Sasuke comments on its small size, Boruto mistakes it as a sign of disappointment and runs off. Sarada confronts her father and explains to him that he doesn't know Boruto and that working hard is not something he does often and that it was a miracle he had even trained for as long as he did. However, Sasuke explains to Sarada that he was not disappointed in Boruto's Rasengan, and decided that he would take Boruto on as his student, much to Sarada's delight. On the day of the first test of the Chunin Exams, as Sarada prepared to head out, she was seen off by Sakura. Sarada noted that her mother seemed to be in higher spirits now that her father had come home, causing Sakura to blush and become embarrassed. Sarada laughs and says that she can tell these sorts of things about her mother before running off. The first round of the Chunin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. When asked about this by Boruto, Sarada said she read the four volumes but wasn't aware of a fifth. Sarada asks Boruto which answer he thinks her father would choose, he replies with false because he's not the conventional type. Sarada opts to pick the opposite answer because she wants to take a different path than him. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Sarada attaches wire to Boruto's jacket while Mitsuki grabs hold of her hand and extends his arm to keep them all from falling into the ink and points out that the ink spread across into the second pit as well and Sarada deduces the quiz was a sham all along, since there wasn't even a fifth volume and that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified. The second round had the genin teams fight each other, competing for flags. While Boruto stayed behind to protect their flag, Sarada and Mitsuki went on to obtain other teams' flags, and Sarada told him they were counting on him to help the team pass the round. Sarada became concerned for Boruto when he was attacked by another genin and wanted to go back to help him, but was told by Mitsuki to keep going while he went back to assist Boruto. Using her Sharingan, she was able to see through a genjutsu that another team had placed around their flag and was able to retrieve it, thus securing victory for her team. When they regrouped, Sarada told Boruto that he should be happier about passing the second round, before commenting that his eyes were even bluer than Naruto's, making him blush. In the third round, she easily defeats her opponent, Tarui, and was embarrassed when Sakura proudly cheered for her from the audience. Sarada was greatly impressed when Boruto defeated Nara Shikadai, but was saddened to find out that Boruto has been cheating throughout the exam and was disqualified. When Otsutsuki Momoshiki and Otsutsuki Kinshiki attack, Sarada and Mitsuki help evacuate children from the area and is saved by her father when she is nearly crushed by falling debris. Kinshiki attacks them soon after, however he was stopped by Nara Shikamaru's Shadow Sewing Technique, allowing for Sasuke and Sarada to join Naruto and Boruto in facing Momoshiki. Upon seeing Momoshiki's impressive strength, Sarada becomes fearful of the new enemy and falls to her knees. Naruto ultimately sacrifices himself to protect Sarada, Sasuke and Boruto from Momoshiki's jutsu. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki left, Sarada watched over Boruto as he lay unconscious in the hospital and was relieved when he finally woke up. She also become concerned for Boruto when he discovered that his father had sacrificed himself to save them. When Sasuke, Boruto and the rest of the Kage prepared to travel to a different dimension to rescue Naruto, Sarada was present to see them off and was asked by Botuto to look after the village. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki were defeated, Sarada and her teammates are given a mission to capture the giant panda that was running loose through the village. Sarada was still angry at Boruto for cheating despite his many apologies. Sarada asks Boruto if he now wishes to become Hokage, to which Boruto says that he doesn't. But he says when Sarada becomes Hokage, that he will be her right-hand man and he will protect her, which causes her to deeply blush. Boruto also says he is aiming to be a shinobi like her father and he will follow his own ninja way, as she stares at him in amazement. Sarada, Boruto and Mitsuki then leap off of the Hokage Monument and into the air. In the post credits, Sarada and Boruto captured the wild panda and fight whether it was a panda or a bear. Boruto once again questioned Mitsuki about who his parents were, to which the latter revealed he is the son of Orochimaru. Sarada was shocked and asked if Orochimaru was his mother or father (due to his androgynous features), and Mitsuki replied that it didn't matter, much to her confusion. Video Games Uchiha Sarada is a playable character in the following video game: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Quotes Relationships Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Mebuki Haruno Kizashi Uzumaki Naruto Hyuga Hinata Uzumaki Boruto Uzumaki Himawari Mitsuki Sarutobi Konohamaru Nara Shikadai Yamanaka Inojin Akimichi Chocho Metal Lee Aburame Shino Umino Iruka Nara Shikamaru Temari Gaara Karui Akimichi Choji Yamanaka Ino Sai Rock Lee Tenten Hatake Kakashi Maito Gai Orchimaru Katasuke Otsutsuki Momoshiki Knownable Relatives *Haruno Mebuki (Grandmother) *Haruno Kizashi (Grandfather) *Uchiha Mikoto (Grandmother/dead) *Uchiha Fugaku (Grandfather/dead) *Uchiha Itachi (Uncle/dead) *Haruno Sakura (Mother) *Uchiha Sasuke (Father) *Uzumaki Naruto (#1 Idol & Road Model) *Aburame Shino (Childhood sensei) *Sarutobi Konohamaru (Future sensei) *Uzumaki Boruto (Childhood best friend & team-mate) *Mitsuki (Second team-mate) Trivia *The name "Sarada" (サラダ) is the Japanese pronunciation of the Portuguese word "salada". Her name is also derived from Saraswati, the Hindu goddess of knowledge. It is also the name of Sarada Devi; wife and spiritual counterpart of Ramakrishna. *In Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Sarada is capable of infusing her weapons with Lightning Release chakra and use it in conjunction with her enhanced strength. She also shows skills with Fire Release nature transformation. As an Uchiha, Sarada is shown to have skills in shurikenjutsu in the game. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Kokoro Kikuchi *'English' : N/A all information on Uchiha Sarada came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sarada_Uchiha Gallery